Too Late
by LilettLenz
Summary: Para Viktor su vida consistía en recuerdos abruptos de muertes que recaían en sus hombros. Para Yuuri lo más importante es su hermana y la música que salía del violín gastado que llevaba a todos lados. Bohemian Rhapsody era la canción preferida de Viktor y Yuuri la seguía tocando. [Viktuuri/OtaYuri/extras]
1. Chapter 1

— **Prologo**

 **Disclaimer** : Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

El frío en _Kyūshū_ era cada vez más fuerte, los copos de nieve caían sin tregua cubriendo todo a su paso. Los pocos turistas quienes disfrutaban de las diferentes atracciones que ese pequeño y tranquilo lugar les daba, estuvieron obligados a detener sus visitas y protegerse del frio en los alojamientos cercanos que la prefectura de _Saga_ les daba.

Viktor, ajeno al frío, sentado en una de las gradas de los andenes del tren subterráneo veía a las personas caminando raudamente con las manos en las gruesas chaquetas que les cubría del frio, algunos conversando de un tema trivial entre ellos, y otros con teléfono en mano. Pese a ello, el aún no quitaba la vista al muchacho frente a él, a tan solo unos metros de distancia se podía escuchar claramente las tonadas que tocaba con el violín gastado que poseía entre sus manos, sin temor a las personas que lo miraban como algo extraño y otros simplemente mirándole a tientas, siguió tocando la melodía ligera de una canción de los ochenta. La maestría con la que utilizaba ese instrumento como una extensión de su cuerpo hizo que Viktor se sintiera embelesado, cada tonada era una letra que recordaba perfectamente, la música de _Queen_ se hizo escuchar en su cabeza.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Hermano, toca otra menos sensible! – aullaba con voz dolida un joven que lo escuchaba tocar, la mirada del pelinegro se curvo en una mueca de alegría mientras seguía la música, ignorando el pedido que le habían dado, dejando de lado las peticiones, siguió la tonada de _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

 _"_ _Mama, just killed a man"_

 _"_ _Put a gun against his head"_

 _"Now, he´s dead"_

Viktor se perdió una y otra vez en esa imagen, en la cálida canción. En aquel inerte cuerpo que pedía ser perdonado; su mente gritaba en silencio, ni un sonido salía de su boca y su tranquila respiración le aterraba.

Eran once con once y la melodía de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de _Queen_ se volvía más y más lacrimógena. Un último movimiento de manos al compás del menudo cuerpo, escuchó al violín llorar por él, el estallido de emociones que esa música acunó en su interior le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

La melodía que creó _Freddie Mercury_ lo estaba dejando al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

 _¡Nice to meet ya!_

 _Hace meses que está idea se metió en mi cabeza, decidí que debía siquiera, darle forma._

 _Después de medio año o un año que no hago un Longfic, quizás muera en el intento, pero de que me esfuerzo, me esfuerzo. :D_

 _Con este prologo me he quedado satisfecha._

* * *

 _Random:_

-Hoy es el Natsumatsuri y yo aun no me compro mi gorro...

-La sonrisa de Sekizan y Oharano son mi todo

-Yukio y Rin son mi love

-Estoy leyendo PINGS y no puedo evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lagrimas. ;_;

-Sigo juntando dinero para el Nendoroid de Yurio :)


	2. Chapter 2

Aún seguía sentado en el mismos lugar, su cabeza seguía apoyada contra la pared y la música llegaba a su oídos, los parpados que estaban pesados ahora quería levantarse, la ligereza que sintió su cuerpo contra la melodía que estaba cambiando de ritmo le hizo abrió los ojos por completo.

Nuevamente Viktor podía escuchar el bullicio que colmaba la estación de tren, el barullo que las personas alrededores del músico era cada vez más grande, no dejaban de alabarlo por cada pieza que les había brindado, en medio de ellos, Yuuri solo agachaba la cabeza con respeto, agradeciendo uno por uno antes de darles una corta sonrisa y acomodar cada una de sus cosas, el violín gastado que poseía era colocado en una funda negra, para cubrirle así de más heridas.

Ajeno a la alarma que salía tras los altavoces de la estación, el encargado de hacer sonar el último horario para embarcarse en los trenes, repetía por última vez el camino que debían de tomar para no quedarse en el subterráneo. El celular de Viktor vibró en sus bolsillos cuando aún seguía perdido en la delicada y angustiosa silueta del joven, tomándolo con simpleza, apretando el botón, colocándolo sobre su oreja.

— ¿Estás ya en camino?—

—No, aún no he tomado el tren, creo que dentro de minutos llega el último. —se detuvo unos segundos para ver la ruta donde se marchaba el de cabellos negros, girando un torniquete hasta salir por la salida de emergencias de la estación. — pero ya voy a llegar, ¿Deseas algo por el camino?

—No, solo quería saber, en caso no llegues nuevamente y mañana no abramos. — gruñó contra su oído, haciendo que lo separe por breves segundos de su cuerpo. Viktor dibujó una línea delgada con sus labios al saber que la tardanza que tenía iba a costarle un sermón por parte de sus cuidadores. Yuri vociferó contra el teléfono, llamando la atención de Viktor.

—Trae tu maldito trasero a casa, el abuelo me encargo que llegues sí o sí.

—De acuerdo, llegaré en breve, nos vemos.

Ambos cortaron la llamada, dejando caer con cansancio la mano y suspirando con irritación.

Viktor atravesó la puerta del tren, tomando asiento ante la escasa multitud que había en el metro. Un par de jóvenes tomados de la mano mientras la cabeza de uno de ellos caía con tranquilidad sobre los hombros de su novia, vio el apretón que esta daba a sus manos entrelazadas. Después vio a una joven leyendo un libro de pie sobre la puerta contraria, sus lentes le caían sobre su respingada nariz, y ahí estaba él, sentado en una silla apartada de ellos, viéndoles sobre el vidrio que los reflejaba. Sintió envidia por esos dos jóvenes, por la mujer que leía expectante aquel libro de "El cuento número trece".

Suspiró, su soledad era la única con él, y eso era lo que le bastaba por el momento. Viktor bajó en la segunda estación, sintiendo el fuerte aire que golpeaba su rostro, se cubrió con lo que podía, subió el cuello de su abrigo hasta el cuello y llevó sus manos hacia sus bolsillos. Dio grandes pasos para salir de la estación, caminando con más prisa ante la oscuridad de la noche.

Su reloj marcaba la una de la mañana y los suburbios se veían más peligrosos.

El lugar donde vivía estaba a solo minutos de la estación de tren, el gran anuncio que estaba reflejado en lo alto del hogar se podía ver incluso dos calles atrás. El pequeño jardín que adornaba las paredes era más masculina de lo que creía, las hojas de los arbustos estaban cayendo de a pocos, mientras que el resto luchaba contra el frio inminente, forjando sus raíces contra el suelo.

— Yuri. —habló alargando la última silaba. Viktor tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, esperando a que el rubio abriera con rapidez la puerta. El frio le estaba dando largos escalofríos, se abrazó con desesperación a su cuerpo, dando golpes un poco más fuertes a la puerta hasta que le abrieron.

—Gracias, Yuri. —

—No me jodas, son la una. Me voy a la cama, es mejor que despiertes temprano, maldición.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Yuri.

Yuri caminó con rapidez, su cabellera rubia estaba sujetada en una coleta y sus ojos azules estaban a punto de convertirse en rojos. Su compañero también se sentía cansado, dejándole con la rabia encima, Viktor decidió hace lo mismo, dejo su abrigo ene l perchero a un lado de la puerta, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada.

Caminó con sigilo para evitar que el abuelo se despierte, subió los escalones hasta el segundo piso, encontrándose con la puerta de su dormitorio, abrió la puerta con su llave y dejo que su cuerpo busque la cama a tientas, sin necesidad de la luz. Llegó cuando su mano tocó la mullida almohada, se tiró y dejó que el cansancio se apodere esta vez de su cuerpo, sus ojos también pasando por la misma pereza comenzaron a cerrarse, la canción que había escuchado en la estación comenzó a tocar en su cabeza e imagino al joven violinista susurrando los acordes sobre sus oídos, tomando el mango del violín con delicadeza y dando suaves movimientos con su cuerpo.

Su consciencia dio un gran salto al vacío y le dejo solo, esperando que el mañana sea un mejor día, acompañado de aquella tonada que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

* * *

 _Buenas~_

 _Ay, estoy que me rió, he dejado a Viktor sentado por tres meses jajaja._

 _Bueno, dejando de lado la procrastinación que he tenido estos días... Y del hecho que he rehecho este capitulo como, sin mentir, siete veces, porque las otras alternativas no seguían una secuencia Dx así que las dejaré para más adelante :) lo bueno de ellos es que escribe como dos mil palabras :)_ _(me arrepiento)_

(￣◇￣;)

 _Agradezco sus fav y Follow :)_

 _Gracias también la review._

 **(´▽`ʃƪ)**

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

—Ya deja de tocarme. —sonrió, mostrando sus dientes en una fresca sonrisa que bordeaba su rostro. Ella jugueteo un momento con Viktor, deslizando sus manos contra su rostro, acercándolo y acariciando sus narices, lento y fugaz, lleno de afecto y dulzura. —¿Cuánto más vas a seguir delineando mi rostro? Sabes que me seguirás viendo por mucho tiempo. — prosiguió, tratando de esquivar cada caricia que Viktor intentaba darle en vano.

Sus reflejos eran mucho mejor que el de su novio.

Y lo siguiente que escucharon fueron sus risas estallando en medio de la habitación, ambos acostados en la cama de aquel dormitorio lleno de recuerdos.

Nuevamente Viktor tomo a Mila del rostro y la beso, besos cortos combinados con cosquillas por su abdomen. Mila se deshizo nuevamente en carcajadas, deslizándose hasta el borde de la cama.

Viktor la sostuvo entre sus robustos brazos para no dejarla caer, aferrándola a su calor y viéndola a los ojos, susurrando contra su oído cada una de sus palabras.

—Debo dejar de hacerlo, ¿Eh, Mila? — le dijo contra su cuerpo, sujetándola cada vez más fuerte para que no cayera. — Debo dejar de delinear tu rostro, de recordar cada una de tus manías y tu respingada nariz fruncirse cuando estás enojada. ¿Eh, Mila? Debo dejar de hacerlo, pero debes prometer seguir a mi lado.

Mila sonrió, apretándolo más a ella. —Siempre lo estaré, siempre. —le respondió en un susurro tenue que apenas viktor pudo escuchar.

Su sonrisa se desvanecía contra el viento y sus brazos se veían vacíos de nuevo, la cama seguía solitaria y solo quedaba el perfume impregnado en las mullidas almohadas.

Su cuerpo necesitado de calor se despertó.

Viktor abrió los ojos cuando el sonido de su alarma estalló en plena mañana, el timbre que lanzaba el objeto lo dejo estático, cabeceando y girando su rostro para encontrarlo. En la mañana Viktor no funcionaba como cualquier ser humano en la tierra.

Nuevamente el despertador vibró con su angustiosa tonada que tanto recordaba.

Dio un brinco de su cama y se acercó al aparato, ubicado en la mesa de noche. La idea de Yuri era eficaz, colocar la alarma lejos de él lo forzaba a levantarse y mantenerse despierto.

—Eh, Viktor, ¡Despierta! La tienda no se abre sola — lo escucho gritar desde la entrada. La voz de Yuri vibró contra las paredes, escuchando algunos platos siendo golpeados entre sí, apurando su paso y maniobrando con esmero los utensilios de cocina.

Casi siempre el que cocinaba el desayuno era Nikolai. Extrañado por ver solo a Yuri en la cocina, se dirigió a su habitación. Al darse cuenta cuando entró a su cuarto que este se mantenía recostado por un continuo dolor de espalda, lo dejo seguir durmiendo.

Enfermarse a esa edad no era ni una broma.

* * *

—Nikolai sigue descansando, ¿No ha podido ir al hospital?

—Aún no, dijo que iría mañana, pero no podría asegurarlo.

Viktor le escuchó a la vez que le ayudaba a sostener la puerta plegable del gimnasio.

Yuri se había acostumbrado a manejar todo solo desde que su abuelo cayo por primera vez enfermo, y cerrar por un día no era algo viable, la mayoría de ingresos provenía de la cómoda y sencilla esencia de aquel gimnasio.

—Espe…- Yuri— dijo, cuando el rubio le hacía cargar más bolsas de la cuenta. — Esto es muy pesado, intenta ayudarme un poco.

—No, llegaste tarde ayer. ¡No voy a ayudarte a cargar ni un costal de arena!

Los ojos de Yuri se inyectaron de sangre, aún molesto por la tardanza que tuvo el día anterior.

Había dejado el tiempo volar cuando se había sentado en la estación, apenas pudo darse cuenta cuando la multitud lo empujaba cada vez que pasaban al lado suyo para abordar los trenes. Y sin olvidar por completo la melodía que salió cuando estaba caminando en dirección al resto de personas.

El griterío que había escuchado con cada paso se reducía a medida que el violín ocupaba la atmosfera de ese angosto lugar.

Yuri le despertó de su ensoñación, golpeándolo con el codo e instándole a ingresar con rapidez a realizar las tareas que le tocaban. Viktor corrió con brazos atiborrados por las cuerdas y algunas bolsas al área de dispensación para cambiarse de ropa en el proceso.

La mañana aún seguía despejaba y Plisetsky dio un gran suspiro, amarrando en una coleta sus cabellos, organizo el inventario y la lista de estudiantes que ingresarían ese día. La primera que se asomaba por la puerta lo vio de reojo, ocultándose con miedo en las piernas de su madre. Aquella niña rondaba los ocho años, sus cabellos castaños hacían ver su piel más clara, sus ojos almendrados le daban un aire encantador.

—Hola, Yuri, —saludo cortésmente la madre de la niña, empujando a su pequeña a que diera la cara. Ella, aun asustada por la presentación con un desconocido susurró sus palabras, bajando la cabeza y quedándose de pie frente a él, sus manos apretaban su pantalón de gimnasia. — que sorpresa, ¿Hoy Nikolai no va a estar aquí?

—Buenas tardes. —Yuri negó su pregunta, aun manteniendo su vista fija en la pequeña. — ¿Ella es?...

—Oh, lo siento. No te dije su nombre, ella es Axel, es muy tímida cuando está sola. —

—¿Sola? —

—Sí, —afirmó sonriéndole. —las demás vienen con su papá.

El día estaba comenzando y la primera niña seguía en el mismo lugar, Yuri se pasó una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo mientras Yuko lo veía expectante, sonriendo y esperando que le respondiera.

El gritó escandaloso que venía desde afuera, Alex volviendo a sus pasos y corriendo al lado de las voces que se aproximaban. Un hombre robusto cargaba en brazos a otra niña parecida a la de hace unos minutos, pero con vestimenta diferente, sus coletas se deslizaban con el viento frio de la mañana, el grito de Viktor desde el otro lado del gimnasio saludando al esposo de Yuko, lo agotaron.

—¡Nishigori! ¡Ven a entrenar conmigo! —sonrió, alargando la parte final de su oración.

Nishigori dejo a su hija en el suelo, le dio un saludo a Yuri y corrió en busca de su amigo, tomando unos guantes de boxeo dejado en una de las tantas bancas.

* * *

 _Hi_ **_(┐「ε:)_ ~**

 _Me ha venido un montón de cosas a la cabeza está semana, así que aproveché para poder continuar la historia... Espero seguir con el ritmo y evitar que me ponga en blanco con la continuación_ **(´∇ﾉ｀*)** _Ahora puedo decir que habrá actua una vez a la semana... espero._

 _Bueno, iré a buscar mi rinconcito oscuro para ocultarme del siguiente capitulo de Fukumenkei ;_; ser Team Yuzu duele :´´D #TeamYuzu_

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_

 **(´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ**

 _Me he enviciado con las caritas.._


End file.
